Guido (Cars)
Guido is a forklift from the Cars franchise and Luigi's assistant at the tire place in Radiator Springs. He mainly speaks in fluent Italian. He is a supporting character in Cars and a major character in Cars 2 and Cars 3. He was voiced by Pixar technical director Guido Quaroni. History ''Cars'' "Like his boss Luigi, Guido is an avid Ferrari racing fan who dreams of performing a real pit stop on a real race car. To better prepare himself, he practices tire changes at night on wooden practice frames he built in his garage. One of these days, he hopes to set a new world record for the fastest pit stop of all time. But until that happens, he continues his quest to further enlighten himself. Currently, Guido is reading Tire Changes for the Soul, and Four Tires, One Goal." Guido ultimately realizes his dream when he works on Lightning McQueen's pit crew under the command of Doc Hudson. Guido deals with the derisive attitude of Chick Hicks' pit crew by single-handedly changing McQueen's tires in record time, something not even four experienced pit crewmen could do, causing their mustaches to fall off in astonishment. At the end of the movie, Luigi and Guido are stunned to see Michael Schumacher Ferrari come into their store, having been told by McQueen that they had the best tires in the world. Luigi asked Guido to punch him, before collapsing on his side. Michael then addressed Guido in Italian, causing the latter to fall over as well. "Guido isn't just pretty fast with a tire, he's pretty creative with one too, or even with ten." ''Cars 2'' Guido, the little Italian forklift, is the backbone of Casa Della Tires. He's Luigi's assistant and best friend, and together they are the biggest Ferrari racing fans in Carburetor County. A car of few English words other than "pit stop," Guido is a force to be reckoned with when he's changing tires in the pits during a race. Joining Team Lightning McQueen for the World Grand Prix, Guido will get to show off his turbo-charged, pedal-to-the-metal pit stops on the global stage...and maybe, just maybe, he'll see some Ferraris! In this film, Guido and Luigi tag along with McQueen as his pit crew. He is seen serving drinks at the Wheel Well Motel at the beginning of the film. Later in Tokyo, he doesn't believe Mater's claim that Holley Shiftwell is his girlfriend, until the end of the film where she finally says it herself in a jaw-dropping moment. Uncle Topolino reveals that Guido and Luigi used to always fight; precisely at that moment, they are seen fighting over a girl car until another girl car comes, which solves their problem. He also helps to fight the Lemons later in the film, removing all four tires of two Gremlins in an instant. He tries to take off the bomb attached to Mater, but his drill won't do it and he gets frustrated and leaves. ''Cars 3'' Guido returns in Cars 3 where he is a pit crew member for McQueen and was with him for his training. Trivia *Pixar supervising technical director Guido Quaroni, who is a native of Monza, Italy, suggested this name to John Lasseter, and was then asked to provide the temporary voice. Lasseter liked his voice so much it made it into the finished film. Guido even got a chance to work on the character he named and voices: in Cars, Guido Quaroni performed shading work on Guido the car. Navigation Category:Cars Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Pure Good Category:Optimists Category:Determinators Category:Selfless Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Genderless Category:Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Sidekicks Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal